1. Field
The present invention relates generally to components of an information technology environment. More specifically, to remediating events using behaviors of the components of the information technology environment.
2. Background
Various issues may arise for users of an information technology (IT) environment that are related to the components of the IT environment. The hardware or software of the components may fail or otherwise create issues that reduce user productivity.
The components generate events related to the issues experienced by users to allow an administrator to remediate the issues and bring user productivity back to normal. A way of informing an administrator that a user is having an issue is through the use of a ticket.
The user may create a ticket that describes what the user believes is an issue. The administrator receives the ticket and may look at events generated by components that are related to the issue. Receiving the ticket after being created by a user leads to the issue persisting for that user and perhaps growing into a larger issue that affects more and more users until it is addressed by an administrator.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.